1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to prize awarding gaming devices and systems. More particularly, the invention is an enhanced method and apparatus for dispensing prizes in a gaming environment.
2. The Prior Art
Gaming establishments providing gaming devices, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and video lottery systems among others, are well known. Such gaming establishments, or casinos, have been popularized in various jurisdictions.
With the rise of casino properties in operation, casino operators seek various means for increasing the success and profitability of their operation, including installing gaming devices attractive to players. Once implementation attractive to players is applicant""s system which provides tangible prize awards pursuant to game play of a gaming machine, which is described in commonly-assigned patent applications Ser. No. 09/660,823 entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS AND METHOD FOR DISPENSING AWARDSxe2x80x9d filed on Sep. 13, 2000 and Ser. No. 09/769,168 entitled xe2x80x9cAPPARATUS AND METHOD FOR DISPENSING AWARDSxe2x80x9d filed on Jan. 24, 2001. Under this system, a player is able to win tangible prize awards according to one or more game events or game wins on a gaming device.
In some cases, the tangible prize awards available for redemption by a player may be of substantial value or cost. In general, having a large or otherwise substantial inventory of such tangible prize awards is undesirable, in part because the casino operator is exposed to a number of risks including, among other things, risk of theft and a burden in supporting a large inventory of prizes.
To satisfy these and other disadvantages in the prior art, disclosed herein is a method and apparatus for dispensing prizes in a gaming environment which does not require the operator of the gaming environment to maintain a large inventory of such prizes. In general, prizes which are available for award are not xe2x80x9cpurchasedxe2x80x9d by the casino until at the time or during the time of award to the player.
According to one embodiment, the method for awarding at least one prize in a gaming environment comprises: establishing an xe2x80x9cawardxe2x80x9d value for one or more prizes which will be awarded based on play of a gaming device; establishing a xe2x80x9ccommitxe2x80x9d value for the prize; negotiating a commitment from a vendor to sell the prize for the commit value where the actual purchase of the prize is carried out at some later predetermined time or window of time; making the prize available for redemption pursuant to one or more triggering game events on a gaming device; determining the occurrence of a redeeming event; upon the occurrence the redeeming event, purchasing the prize from the vendor at the commit value; and awarding the prize to the player the gaming device.
The prizes in the above example embodiment may be awarded from a gaming device or from a central or shared prize station or prize kiosk via dispensing means. Alternatively, the prizes may be awarded from a xe2x80x9cnetworkedxe2x80x9d distribution center or online vendor via the gaming device other networked station or kiosk. In such cases, the distribution center or online vendor is operatively coupled (or configured to be operatively coupled) for communication with the gaming environment.
Prizes which are particularly suitable for use with present invention include such prizes as airline tickets, hotel accommodations, vacation packages, and event tickets, for example. The present invention is also suitable for use with tangible prizes such as jewelry, cars, coins, and precious metals, for example. Similarly, the present invention is also advantageous for other prizes such as xe2x80x9cservicesxe2x80x9d including gardening services and cleaning services, for example.
In other embodiments, a voucher or printed ticket (or other xe2x80x9csymbolicxe2x80x9d or redeemable award) may be provided to the player during the prize award process from the gaming device. The voucher or ticket (or symbol award) may then be redeemed for the actual prize won by the player (via a prize station or kiosk, via a gaming machine equipped with a vault and/or prize dispenser, or via a network distribution center or online vendor).
The invention also provides means for dynamically promoting and/or advertising prizes and awards which may be won in the gaming environment. Traditionally prizes, particularly tangible prizes, are displayed xe2x80x9cstaticlyxe2x80x9d. That is, prizes are displayed in a static format (e.g., single display or image). One exception to this general usage of a static display is the xe2x80x9cprogressive meterxe2x80x9d which shows an incremental counter to indicate the xe2x80x9cincreasing award valuexe2x80x9d of a progressive prize. In the present invention, the gaming devices and/or the prize station or kiosk is configured to dynamically display prizes either in an attract mode feature or in response to user input. Under this arrangement, animation, dynamic video and/or audio may be used to promote certain prizes or awards. Additionally, the casino may be able to derive additional revenue via advertising fees for promoting the prizes/awards.
The invention further relates to machine readable media on which are stored embodiments of the present invention. It is contemplated that any media suitable for retrieving instructions is within the scope of the present invention. By way of example, such media may take the form of magnetic, optical, or semiconductor media. The invention also relates to data structures that contain embodiments of the present invention, and to the transmission of data structures containing embodiments of the present invention.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the preferred embodiment of the invention without placing limitations thereon.